


John and his wraithastic Pegasus friends

by wraithperfection



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Wraith (Stargate Atlantis) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithperfection/pseuds/wraithperfection
Summary: One of these days I got creative and this is the result :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night who gave me the gift of "All bets are off" :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blue_Night+who+gave+me+the+gift+of+%22All+bets+are+off%22+%3A%29), [GATESTRIDER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GATESTRIDER/gifts).



Merry Christmas & Happy New 2017 to all of you SGA Wraithastic people! :)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. I used black pebbles, some fine strings from a white rope, some glue and permanent marker and - voila! I hope you'll find them irrisistable :)
> 
> p.s.p.s. Btw, if you ask where I was for so long, well, I was hybernating as all proper Wraith do :)


End file.
